Electronic devices that include an enclosure with an opening formed therein, a switch provided in the enclosure opposite the opening, a key top member disposed inside the opening, and a water sealing member for both supporting the key top member and keeping water from entering through the opening are known.
Some electronic devices of this type block entry of water from the opening by forming a slit around the opening and press-fitting a part of the water sealing member into the slit.
Related arts are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2010-108749 and 2011-204461, for example.